Percy Jackson Heroes Of Olympus: Son Of Neptune
by greekgirl211
Summary: My version of the Son Of Neptune please REVIEW!. Enjoy!  Disclaimer: All rights belong to their respective owners. DISCONTINUED   I switched to a different one- that one's definately better-
1. Chapter 1 Percy

Chapter 1- Percy

I awoke in the middle of a forest clearing, my face facing the sky. The stars twinkled brilliantly and I didn't feel as though I wanted to answer the question as to why I was there. After a few minutes of staring up at the night sky, I reluctantly got onto my feet and brushed myself down. Suddenly, I heard a twig snapping behind me which was followed by a low, menacing growl. I quickly turned around only to come face-to-face with an animal with the head of a lion, the body and hooves of a goat and a serpent for a tail. Even though death was staring me in the face, I still wasn't panicked. Something told me that I had been in worse situations than this. Now, what was its name again? Chihuahua? Oh yeah. Chimera. Suddenly it opened its mouth and I heard a rumbling sound from it. Better run now.

Now, I was running blindly through the forest with it hot on my heels. I swerved around another tree.

"Gods, when will this ever end?" I panted under my breath.

I blinked, Gods? I pushed it to the back of my mind, I'll think about it later.

Sweat poured down my face and my breath came in short, shallow gasps. I had probably run about ten miles now and I was starting to get dead tired. Something told me that this had happened many times before, but it didn't mean that I was alright about it I looked back. It was still there, mouth opened wide showing its two rows of sharp teeth clearly reminding me not to slow down or else I might end up in them. I quickened my pace. I didn't plan to let it get me that easily. Suddenly I spotted smoke, coming from the top of a hill, in the distance. Yes! Someone there might be able to help me. I twisted through trees with the vague hope of losing the monster there. No such luck. I climbed the hill stumbling over a few rocks and occasionally throwing rocks at the whatever-it-is. Just a I saw the tips of the fire, the monster jumped. It landed on me and the chimera and I rolled down the hill and landed at the base of the hill with a loud thud. Exhausted, I shakily got onto my feet, eyeing the monster warily. It still hadn't gotten up. Maybe it was dead? Fate has a way of proving me wrong. The monster opened its eyes and gave an angry roar. The roar scared me but also managed to light a fire in me. Something told me that I didn't usually act like this. Act like a coward I mean. I was sick of running. I stood my ground and stared the chimera in the eye hoping to stare it down. Unfortunately, it didn't work very well and the chimera was on its feet once again, angrier than before. It snarled. What had I gotten myself into? The chimera prepared to charge and I searched my pockets frantically for something which I might be able to use against the chimera. All I found were some coins, a blue envelope, which I would open later( if i managed to survive this), and a pen.

I stared at them in dismay. How was I ever going to defeat the chimera with this? But my hands seemed to think differently. It grabbed the pen and uncapped it. I almost dropped it in surprise. Once the cap was off, the cheap, ballpoint pen became a sharp and definitely deadly blade. I twirled it around experimentally. It felt good in my hands, balanced. Just then, the chimera charged. I stood my ground and assumed a battle stance. I had a feeling that I knew how to beat this monster. After dodging most of its attacks and throwing a few of my own, the chimera finally made the mistake of opening its mouth to roar at me again. I saw my chance and threw the sword into its soft, pink maw. It gave a yelp and disintegrated into dust. Exhausted from fighting it, I collapsed on the spot. The last thing I heard before blacking out was the sound of footprints near me, a gasp and someone calling for help.


	2. Chapter 2 Reyna

Chapter 2- Reyna

The soundof the monster's roar sent shivers up my spine. Even though we heard them all the time during night patrol, it still managed to creep us out. But something was bothering me. The roar was, as usual, loud and angry but there was something in there too, fear? That sounds ridiculous. What would a monster, a monster for Olympus's sake, be scared of? Still, it made me uneasy. I took one glance at my friends. Gwen, Hazel and Bobby seemed to be disturbed by it too.

Clearing my throat I asked, 'You guys want to check it out?'

They nodded in agreement

Hazel lead since she had the sharpest hearing amongst the four of us. We all trooped in a line behind her. As we neared the source of the roar, we tensed. She motioned for us to keep quiet and wait as she went round the corner. We waited for a few apprehensive minutes. Where was she?

Just as I was about to follow her, I heard Hazel shout urgently at me, 'Reyna! Come quick!'

We hurriedly went around the corner but I couldn't Hazel anywhere. I whispered out her name as loudly as I dared still no response. Panic started building up within. Luckily for me, Bobby spotted Hazel before I had a heart attack. We ran toward her and I noticed that she was kneeling over something, or someone… my heart almost stopped when I saw what or more likely who he was. Right in front of us, head being cradled by Hazel was an unconscious teenager.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. I'll try to make them longer next time -although I doubt that the next chapter will be longer than this-**


	3. Chapter 3 Hazel

Chapter 3- Hazel

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Had the boy really defeated the chimera or were my eyes playing tricks on me? I shook my head. Too bad Reyna and the others hadn't seen that. They would've been amazed. I examined the boy carefully. He had black, messy hair but there was a streak of grey in it. How he had gotten it, I had no idea. He had an average build, not too muscular like the Mars Cabin but more of an athletic one. He was wearing an orange worn-out shirt with some words written on it, the words on it were faded but I could just make out the word Camp, a pair of equally worn-out jeans and sneakers. I looked for the sword he had used to defeat the chimera but it was gone, disappeared. Where had he gotten his sword anyway? Couldn't have been new. A new sword user wouldn't have been able to hold a sword in such a expertly manner. A small laugh escaped me. I sounded just like a daughter of Minerva. I heard a voice behind me.

'What's so funny?'

I almost jumped in surprise.

'Whoa, calm down. It's just me,' said Reyna emerging from the shadows, followed by Gwen and Bobby. Gwen's eyes widened at the sight of the boy.

I turned my attention back towards him.

'Who is he?' asked Reyna kneeling down beside me.

I shrugged my shoulders. I was asking myself the same thing.

I heard myself asking Reyna, 'Maybe we should bring him to the infirmary? He must be probably exhausted after-'

I bit my tongue and Reyna's eyes narrowed.

'After what?'

I shook my head, 'It's nothing.'

Reyna stared at me, still suspicious, but agreed to my idea.

She turned to where Hazel and Bobby were still standing. Hazel's eyes could not get off the boy while Bobby looked like he couldn't care less.

'What are you waiting for,' she barked, 'get over here and help us carry him.'

And so, that is how we, me, Hazel, Reyna, Gwen and Bobby, ended up carrying an unconscious boy to the infirmary.


End file.
